everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Pillar
Kayla Lynn Pillar is the daughter of the hookah -smoking caterpillar from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict she is a Royal, she likes her story a lot, despite the minor role she plays in it. Appearance She has dark midnight blue hair, worn in long loose waves with two plaited locks on either side of her face, black skin, and dark blue eyes that are just all dark blue, with no visible pupils or white. Light green freckles are sprinkled across her forehead and down the sides of her face. She wears a dark blue cropped jacket, a white crop top, and dark blue cargo pants with a grey belt and a mushroom shaped belt buckle. She wears fleece lined grey sneakers, tied with blue laces. Personality She worries a lot. She has trouble about decisions and problems she created by herself and has to solve all the way by herself. She;s kind of wishy washy, she takes forever to come to any sort of solution and even then, there's always a chance that shes gonna back out of that decision until the very last minute. She looks like she's independant and doesn't need any help from anyone. She can keep up the act but if you know her even slightly well, you'll know that it's just that, an act. But she has to be really close to you in order for her to admit that she is not as independant as she seems. She isn't spontaneous. Her rules for any plans and projects is that she needs at least 48 hours to prepare in advance before she can get it done. She's a planner, something that both helps and harms her in the school work part of her life, but it's something that won't change about her no matter what. Kayla has a weak constitution. Sicknesses, even just the common cold, hit her hard and they stick to her tight and for a very long time. Even after she's no longer sick, she remains weak and listless for weeks later, no matter what she tries to do. Friends TBA Interests '''Sketching: '''It's something she can do, no matter how sick she is and she loves to do it, even though when she's really sick she has to rest repeatedly and they are much worse than when she's 100 percent well. Romance TBA Family Father: Indigo Pillar A fairly good father, though he has the bad habit of smoking too much around his daughter, which makes her cough all the time at home, and she rarely has a breath of fresh air. But regardless of that fact, she has nothing against him being her father. Abilities '''Size-changing: '''Kayla has the ability to change her size from five foot one, (yes, she's still relatively on the short side), to three inches tall, the size of her father in the story. Pet She has a pet pig named Pepper, white mostly, with black flecks and speckles printed all the way around her body, that actually hates to be dirty, and spends all the time following her, nipping at her heels. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Royals